


Lost in the wind

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-05-07
Updated: 2013-05-07
Packaged: 2018-06-06 21:58:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 23
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6771871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Lost in the wind

After Civil War, Clint and Steve are feeling lost. Will they ever find the right path and reunite with the women they love.


End file.
